Sasuke's little allergy
by ItachiSakuraSasuke-4ever28
Summary: What? Sasuke is allergic to something what could that be? Hes a allergic to WHAT! well that explains that one time and that other time wow but thats really something pathetic to be allergic to come on its the cycle of life. MainPairing:sasusaku REWRITTEN!
1. S prologue

**A/N:I finally had the chance to rewrite the prologue im fairly satisfied with it though it's not as long as i would have liked it to be but it was never long to start wit**

**so tell me what you think would you say i improved then it was before? **

**Review Response:**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever-Thanks for reviewing and thank you for telling me aboout the anime i did not know maybe one day I'll check it out **

**And everybody else thanks for reviewing I know who likes my story now :D**

**Pairings:Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,TemShikaIno(you just have to lurve love triangles! )**

**Disclaimer: Might as well get this over with I do not own Naruto only in my dreams lol The only thing I own is the plot Edit:(not even the plot ToT i just have been informed that there's an anime similar to this it sucks but all well i swear i did think of this before!!!!!! i knew the sad truth )**

**Key:**

/inner self/

'thoughts'

(author's notes only if its during the story)

**A/N out of the story**

"dialogue"

_**Sasuke's little Alergy  
Prologue**_

**At School After Recess**

"Oh my gosh Sasuke you have a rash" The teacher said in concern

"I do?"a 5 year old sasuke said as he was scared and looking all over his body seeing red marks on him.

"Yes you do im going to call your mother this could be contagious" she said as she was going to get the phone thats in the class room (in my kindergarden school ther was a phone in the classroom to call the office or call parents during class time)

"Am i going to die" Sasuke asked as tears began to fill his small eyes.(oh my poor baby but that's just too adorable -takes out camera- -flash-)

"No your not going to die your probally allergic to something" She said as she was dialing his mom.waitng for someone to pick the phone when some answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello this is Ms.Tokushima Sasuke's teacher is this Sasuke's parent or guardian?"

"Yes,this is his mother what can i do for you?"

"Well after recess i noticed that Sasuke had these red marks or in other words a rash i was concerned for the children and for sasuke because i don't know if its contagious so would it be any trouble if you can pick up sasuke early from school?"

"Oh of course it wouldn't be a problem i'll go pick him up right now this could be serious i'll have him go to the docter thank you so much for telling me this"

"No problem thank you for understanding of the situation now if you don't mind im going to have to go i have a class to teach."

"Of course you go ahead and teach i'll be there in no longer then 15min. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Mrs. Uchiha"

**At the hospital**

"I found the cause of Sasuke's rash."docter said.

"Well whats wrong with him?"Sasuke's mom said.

"Well he built up an allergy."

"What kind of allergy?"

"Well this is one of the rarest allergies its homofemale allergy."

"Nooo not again I won't let another one of my sons have this cursed allergy"

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs.Uchiha maybe it's genetic?"

"Could be but I don't have any relative that had any type of rash such as this one"

"Well it doesn't necessary have to be a close relative it could be an ancestor"

"Mom!!! can we leave I'm bored???."

"In a minute sasu-chan I'm speaking with the docter at the moment"

"So docter is there any cure to this allergy"

"Well the best I can give you is a cream to reduce the rash, but he can't be too close to girls from now on except you of cource since your a relative"

"Yes I'm aware of that but is this a permnament thing how will my son find a wife, or date, what if his best friend turns out to be a girl?"

"Well from recent studies people with this rash seem to be compatable to one other female on this earth in other words a _soulmate_, but the chances of finding that destined

person is the hard part."

"So If he finds his _soulmate_ then he won't have a rash around with this person"

"Yes that is percisely what am I trying to say"

"Ok thank you docter I will be taking my leave then"

"Come on Sasu-chan we're leaving"

"Finally you took forever mom!!!"

**At Sasuke's house**

"And thats what Sasuke has but i cant exclude him frome school cause that would mean he would be excluded from girls and he must find that girl to give me grandchildren!"Sasuke's mom said with such emotion while her fist in the air.

"Yes, Mikoto the whole world knows your dieing to have grandchildren but you still have a chance what about Itachi?."Sasuke's dad said coolly.

"FUGAKU! you know very well not to speak of his name in this house he chose to be a coward and took the easy way out and because of that he no longer lives in this house"Mikoto said almost to the extent of crying.

"I'm sorry I forgot for a moment ... ok now about sasuke well he is obviously in no state to continue to his co-ed school so switch him schools to an all boys academy untill you think it's suitable for him to be dating." Fugaku suggested.

"Oh!! that's an excellant idea i knew i could trust you" Mikoto came running to fugaku and hugged him and kissed him .Fugaku was surprised like he knew his wife would be happy but not so much to hugging him and kissing him.She knows hes not the most affectionate husband around but nonetheless he returned the affectionate gestures.

End of Prologue

To be continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Hmmmmmm What did Itachi do to get kicked out of the house and loose all respect from his family i guess we'll just have to wait and find out.And this allergy how will this afect his social life from now on ?? Oh and remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A chap 1

**A/N: I don't have much to say for this chappie just enjoy it :D**

**Pairings:Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,TemShikaIno(you just have to lurve love triangles! )**

**Disclaimer: Might as well get this over with I do not own Naruto only in my dreams lol The only thing I own is the plot Edit:(not even the plot ToT i just have been informed that there's an anime similar to this it sucks but all well i swear i did think of this before!!!!!! i knew the sad truth )**

**Key:**

/inner self/

'thoughts'

(author's notes only if its during the story)

**A/N out of the story**

"dialogue"

_**Sasuke's little Alergy  
Chapter 1**_

**10 years later (so he's 15 now and is a sophmore at school)**

_beep  
beep  
beep_

Stupid alarm clock,Oh great today is my first day to this werid public school and when i was getting use to that academy o well.'

"Sasuke get up or your going to be late for school" Sasuke's mom said.

"Im up!"Sasuke answered back annoyed.

He got up went to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he went pack to his room with a towel on his waist (sexy:P) and put on his new uniform(yes i know it sucks even if its a public school they still have to wear uniforms).His uniform was a white button up (or polo shirt)shirt and a red tie,with some dickie black pants,and black dress shoes .'hate this uniform' he fixed it up by un tucking the shirt and loosing up the tie and pulling his pants down a little to make it look baggy.(better dont you think so )After he was done he went by his dresser where the mirror was and fixed his hair to his usual hairstyle (you know the chicken's ass look) He was done so got his backpack that was by the door and went down stairs ate breakfest which was French Toast and a glass of milk and before he left his mom said

"Now don't get to close to the girls ok"

"I won't" Sasuke answered

He left the house and went to the bus.Inside the bus was kinda crowded, and everyone was looking at him just stareing. He ignored their awkward stared and got his own seat and started to think

'I wonder if I'll make any friends today.What am I saying im Sasuke Uchiha.'

/_Could you stop with the name thing/_

My bad I forget and where have you been?'

/_vacation i needed one you know thats not the point im here thats it /_

Ok whatever'

Then while he was talking to himself a loud annoying voice was talking to him.(guess who is it)

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki! I'm guessing your new?"Naruto said.

"Wow! you just figured out thats amazing what else you know."sasuke said in a sacastic yet annoyed way.

"Don't go get too touchy it's just that i've never seen u around i know everyone here so yea."

"Really..."Sasuke said not really caring.

Then Naruto started rambling something about ramen and Sasuke looked out an saw...

A girl with pink hair ,emerald green eyes, and flawless white pale skin.

'Wow shes cute'

/_thats a first you __**Finally**__ notices a girl. It's about time I was feeling lonely./ _

'Shut up

_/come on I'm saying it seriously when was the last time you actually paid attention to a girl/_

_'mmmnevrrre'_

_/exactly/_

_"A_re you listening to me!"Naruto said

"Oh my bad you said something about ramen."Sasuke said hoping he didn't change the conversation(thats a first sasuke hoping for something)

"Yea so you were listening so anyways ..."Naruto rambled again.

"Hey dobe we're at school i want to get out of this bus."

"ok lets get off then"

They went off and Sasuke was gonna go to the office to pick up his schedule since hes new ,but there was a crowd of girls blocking his way.

"Get out the way!"Sasuke said annoyed

"No,untill you ask me out."a fan girl said

"No hes going with me !"another fan girl said .

Then the fangirls started to fight

/wow you would think your nobody would know you here/

'are you forgetting who I am?'

/Oh yea my bad but what type of person reads Old house Journal?/ (it's a magazines i guess did a real quick search to see which magazine was boring)

'Oh I don't know people who are looking for houses'

/Yea but it's Japan you know there's not much room for people to start looking for houses and that's an American Magazine/

'Don't ask me maybe a tourist left it and they saw it and saw me and now I'm famous'

/Wow you know what that could happen/

Sasuke was too preocupied with his thoughts that suddenly he felt his skin ichy so then looked at his skin and saw...

End of chapter 2

To be continued

**--------------**

**A/N:Yay now I've finished my 1st chapter I'm so happy there wasn't much change in this chapter but there's an improvement I described more parts and explained more things like how is it that sasuke is so famous even though he's new and he came from an all guys academy yea that was one of the things that I realized (yay I finally learned how to spell that right lol :D )**

**when i re-read my story hmmm is there anything else to add oh yea REVIEW!!!! lol yea I'm really reinforcing that you guys do that but like I've seen many writers do I don't an amount of reviews on every chapter so I update no I think thats mean I just like to make you guys happy so I update now unless I have a number of people telling me "your story sucks" blah blah then yea I will stop updating my story. Okay I'm done now take care I don't want you people dieing on me now REVIEW!!! **

**Itachi:Yea what she said REVIEW or else -gives you the evil eye-**

**Me: now come on Itachi let's not get rational if they don't want to review then they don't want to review**

**Itachi: Yea sure whatever -secretely turns back on you guys and threathens you by activating his Mangekyu Sharingan-**

**Itachi:-whisper- I better see you pressing that blue button **

**Me:-Very aware of whats he's doing - sorry guys he's color blind at the moment -turns to Itachi- ITACHI!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING THE MANGEKYU!!!!!**

**Itachi:-mumbles- alot**

**Me: exactly so stop using it !**

**Me: okay guys I apologize for Itachi's **_**bad **_**behavior **


	3. S chap 2

**A/N:Im watching American Pie (the new on) right now and I think I might use some ideas from this movie for later chapter so i can't wait to write them any ways enjoy the chapter.**

**Pairings:Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,TemShikaIno(you just have to lurve love triangles! )**

**Disclaimer: Might as well get this over with I do not own Naruto only in my dreams lol The only thing I own is the plot Edit:(not even the plot ToT i just have been informed that there's an anime similar to this it sucks but all well i swear i did think of this before!!!!!! i knew the sad truth )**

**Key:**

/inner self/

'thoughts'

(author's notes only if its during the story)

**A/N out of the story**

"dialogue"

_**Sasuke's little Allergy**_**  
**_**Chapter 2**_

_'oh shit!' _sasuke thought. '_this stupid rash ruins everything'_

_/you bet it does!How the hell am I going to get laid with your stupid Allergy/_

"get out of the way!"sasuke yelled to the fan girls. the fan girls were so caught up into the fight they completely ignored sasuke and started to move while fighting.(they are pretty stupid for fan girls huh)

"Oi wait up !"(they are japanese so at least put some what of japanese even though i suck at it well on with the story)yelled naruto

"im not waiting you hurry up "sasuke said while walking fast and facing the ground so his hair covers his face.

Naruto caught up and was at the same pace with sasuke."why are you facing the ground?"naruto asked

"Maybe because I want to "

"no seriously tell me"naruto said while trying to do his best puppy dog face but it didn't work sasuke didn't even see it so his efforts were useless(well that was smart of naruto)

"Why do you want to know so bad?"Sasuke still making no eye contact.

"I don't know it seems serious so I just wanna find out so I can help you "Naruto said concerned.

"aghh"sasuke grumbled /dude he totally used the sentimental crap on you/ 'god I know everybody knows I'm a weak when it comes to this shitty sentimal crap'

"Fine" sasuke faced naruto naruto's eyes widen "yo why is your face all red every where"

"It's called a rash you know when your allergic to something."sasuke explained

"oh then what are you allergic to ?"

"Dude I know your going to laugh if i tell you "

" Come on I won't laugh besides _WHAT_ possibly could you be allergic to?"

"imalergictogirls"sasuke said really fast while mumbling it (if thats even possible but just bare with me)

"what?"

"I SAID inm..ammlerrrgic..nuu...werls"said mumbling a few parts.

"that you what to what?"

"THAT IM FUCKING ALLERGIC TO GIRLS!"sasuke yelled in a irrataded way "oh shit i said out loud didn't i "

"yup "naruto said while cracking up almost to the point of tears

"See i told you would laugh!"sasuke said as he clearly looked pissed off '_why did i trust him man sometimes i'm really am a dumbass' _ / yup thats true/ '_you just shut up your supose to help not make me feel worst' _/soory you said it i just had to agree to it / _'whatever'_

"Oh you were searious" Naruto said with an expression of realization.

"Yes! I was fucking serious now if you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom to fix this thing!!" Sasuke said while storming off

"Well I'm sorry man i thought you were kidding, but besides that what about your schedule?"(wow he said something smart i thought he would the first to forget lol)

"Fine I'll forgive you I guess and you can get my schedule"

"Yea sure no prob I'll go get it for you" He left to his way to the office

"yea yea" as he was walking to the bathroom out of no where he saw Naruto again now he was confused didn't he just sent him to get his schedule what's he doing following him again?

"Um dude I forgot something?"

"What you forget?"

"I don't know your name hehe how am I going to get your schedule if I don't even know your name?"Naruto chuckled sheepishly scratching his head in the process

'Oh yea I never told him who I was'

/Are you serious you confessed this mindless dimwit your big secret and he didn't even know your name in the process dude you are sadly pathetic/

'will you ever just SHUT THE FUCK UP EVER!!'

/dude you don't have a right to talk to me like that and you know very well I'm right about what I said/

'Whatever I'm ignoring you from now'

/I doubt you can / inner smirked at him

"HELLO ARE YOU THERE!"Naruto yelled frankly(I don't know if thats the right adj. but whatever I'm not changing it) as he waved his hand over Sasuke's face

"Yes I am!" sasuke slightly annoyed but understanding because he did dazed off for a minute

"well are you going to tell me your name or not?"Naruto said as he started to get pissed off

"yes i will and it's sasuke uchiha"

"Oh okay then I'll be going to get you schedule " Naruto returned to his self and dozed off to the office

Okay now sasuke conitnued his trip to the restroom before any one else noticed his not so actractive face. When finally reached his destination to the bathroom he went through his backpack and got out some cream. first he washed his face then put on the cream on the parts of his rash he had to wait 5 min before he could wash it off while he waited someone went to the bathroom

he saw a guy with white eyes hold up did he see white eyes didn't think there was such a color is he blind?well any ways he had long coffe brown hair that was tied on the end of his hair like a very low pony tale and was wearing the uniform(of course what else would he wear)he turned to him and said

"nice facial forgot to do it at home ?"he said in a teasing manner

"shut up its just my rash cream"

"wow how much of a fag could you be"

"you shouldn't be talking pony tail guy"

"are you asking for trouble" The guy was pissed off and raised his fist as if he was going to punch sasuke . Sasuke noticed this and got in position to punch him too.

before the fight could start someone else came barging in the bathroom "Oi sasuke i got your schedule "he noticed that guy was there "oh hey neji"

"hn you know this gay dude"

"yea and sasuke you never told me you were gay but don't worry I won't stop being your friend just because your a homo" Naruto said assuredly

"umm sorry to burst your bubble there you dumbass but I'm not gay"sasuke anwsered quite ticked off because he actually believed he was a fag.

"then you were wrong neji hes not gay oh by the way hes new here "

"hn could of sworn he was with that facial or cream or whatever the fuck the shit on his face is"

"oh its just is allergy cream because he's allergic to grfmufsaf" naruto couldn't finish his sentence because his mouth was shut by sasuke.

"nothing"sasuke said

"whatever like i care "neji said and left the bathroom

"so anyways i got your schedule looks like you got some classes with me "naruto

"hn"

"here"naruto handed him his schedule and sasuke skined it through

homeroom - Kakashi Hatake-Room 604

1st period - Math-Ibiki Morino-Room 207

2nd period-Science-Orochimaru-Room 307

3rd period-P.E-Anko Miterashi (sorry I don't know how to spell her last name)-Room 402

4th period-Reading-Kakashi Hatake-208

----LUNCH---

5th period -Sex Ed-Gai Maito-107

6th period-History-Asuma-301

7th period-English-Kurenai-600

"dont you think the rooms numbers are a little far off?"sasuke said

"oh dont worry they only go like 100-110 then they go to the next hundred"

"ok so wat classes do i have with you?" Sasuke asked out of pure curiosity

To be continued..

-------

**A/N: Okay I'm dont with this lovely chappie I definatly think this one is pretty long I made a couple of changes and put some more dialogue which is better in my opinion also I noticed Naruto didn't know sasuke's name so how did he called his name in the bathroom so I fixed that Okay just in case any of you wondered why or even noticed my mistake at all lol i would be happy if you didn't but that's okay if you did so I'm done with my little blabber because I'm fairly sleepy and it's 1:42AM here so bye love yas and REVIEW!!!!**

**Anko:Yea you maggots better Review or I'll personally kick you ass**

**Me:come on Anko don't do this now It almost 2AM and i want to go to sleep**

**Anko:Well my bad but I'm still kicking their asses If they do not review**

**Me:well I'm sorry readers you better review because I'm too tired to stop her zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. U chap 3

**A/N:So there wasn't much editing but I combined my demo and the continuation to officially make it a chapter so it maked more sense. Oh if you haven't realized by now this the las chapter that needs editing from now on I'm just going to upload normally like every other week or something -sweatdrop- so without any further interuptions you may now read this chappie **

**Pairings:Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,TemShikaIno(you just have to lurve love triangles! )**

**Disclaimer: Might as well get this over with I do not own Naruto only in my dreams lol The only thing I own is the plot Edit:(not even the plot ToT i just have been informed that there's an anime similar to this it sucks but all well i swear i did think of this before!!!!!! i knew the sad truth )**

**Key:**

/inner self/

'thoughts'

(author's notes only if its during the story)

**A/N out of the story**

"dialogue"

_**Sasuke's little Alergy**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"we have homeroom ,3rd,4th,and 5th"Naruto chimed happily

naruto looked at his watch and looked up at sasuke"we have 5 min till class i think?"

sasuke 'hn'ed as his response and started to take off the cream when he was finished he started to head out the door without warning naruto looked at him questionly untill he finally got it and started to follow him sasuke looked to his side to make sure he was there and sure enough no girls were close once he was sure he turned back to Naruto"so where's the class?"

"oh follow me"naruto took lead grabed him by the wrist and started to jog/ran kind sasuke was too surprised but didn't show it .they were on the hallway and naruto was looking at the doors and mutering to him self" 600...601...602...603...604 Here we are !" naruto let go of sasuke's wrist and opened the door and ran in there leaving sasuke at the door way. sasuke in a calm matter entered in the classroom observing the room the majority of the class were girls and were looking at him dreamingly with heart on their eyes

'oh great more fangirls '

/ i dont know most of this class has pretty fine chicks/ inner sasuke said in a perverted way

' why do i have such a perverted inner why couldn't i have one that agrees with me more '

/ see i told you can't ignore me but sometimes i think the same thing just that in different lines like why did i have to be in a guy's mind that is so gay ... see we are agreeing/

'man do i hate you'

sasuke stopped argueing with his inner and he looked around the room once more to see where could he sit he saw an empty one in the back of the classroom by the window he went to it sat down and started to look out of the window all the girls saw where he was siting and went on rampage and went to his desk(note the teacher isn't there yet and you know why) "OMG ITS SASUKE HES REALLY GOING TO OUR SCHOOL"one fangirl screamed in excitement

'oh god what do I do im not going to have another visit to the boys bathroom'

/relax dude just ummm... jump off the window/

'WHAT im not doing that'

/com'on its either that or have everybody know your secret that for some werid reason you let Naruto know/

' I guess that saying is right desperate times calls for desperate measures'

"SASUKE!,SASUKE!, SAUSUKE!" all the fangirls are screaming trying to touch him , but in one swift move sasuke blocked all of them from touching him and got up from his desk went towards the window and even though it was closed he broke it while jumping.Naruto went out to save him but came to late "NOOO TEME !!!!"

"Hi students sorry i was late..."Kakashi-sensei didnt have time to finish his sentence as he followed everybody's gaze at the window where sasuke jumped.

"Okay who jumped out the window this time was it Kiba?"Kakashi asked

"Kakashi Kiba ditched and it was teme who jumped?"Naruto said while sobbing of the lost of his new friend

"Who?"

"Oh yea um hes new his name is Sasuke Uchiwa or something like that "

"Oh then i guess i better go to the office to inform them what happen umm you guys have a free day today"

"Oh SASUKE I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD COMITTE SUICIDE LIKE THAT" one of the fangirls sobbed along with the other fangirls

"dude i knew that kid was emo since the moment i saw him walk inside" one of the guys said .

" well i wouldnt blame him facing all those crazed girls i think i would of done the same" another guy of the group said

WITH SASUKE

"ow that hurt" sasuke said as he was trying to get up knowing that he couldnt as his gaze went up he saw ...

'its that girl the one i saw while riding the bus'

/smooth dude look at her shes clearly tramitized and now she thinks we're some suicidal freaks /

'dont tell me this it was your idea to jump'

/and since when do you listen to every thing that i say?/

' good point'

"OMG are you okay" the beautiful pink haired girl asked me with her voice full of concern trying to help me up

"um im okay" i said trying to get away from her touch but also trying to not be rude about it.

"What happened did someone push you or something"

' think! i could tell her the truth or i could blame it on Naruto '

/come on dude this is a no brainer question you should know /

'yea your right'

"yea this kid named Naruto pushed me "Sasuke said in a innocent voice

"NARUTO!!!! Oh god he's done some terrible things but this is off the line I mean he could of killed you"

/wow she sounds _SEXY_ when she's angry/

"naw its okay so like umm whats your name"

"rrrrr no im not gonna let him go for this ... oh and my name is Sakura Haruno what about you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha "

'so her name is sakura it suits her'

/hell yea a hot name for a hot girl /

'pervert'

/come on your no different then i am/

"come on ill help you to the nurse"

"no its okay i can manage to walk by myself"i said completely standing up and started to walk (more like limp lol) feeling as the pain is setting through my left leg trying not to wince.

"no its clearly shows that you cannot walk come one "

'ugh shes cant touch me '

/come on you know you want to feel her skin around you/

'but you know what will happen if she touches me'

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't relize(sp?) that sakura already position his hand over her shoulder and her hand to his waist so he can walk

'oh shit she touched me'

End of Chapter 3

To be continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what do you think how do you think she will react seeing his skin reaction or will she even see it at all wait for the next chapter to find out .**

**Preview for next chap:**

/you think shes a dude/

' come on it clearly shows that shes a chick'

/we cant be too sure remember haku/

'oh god you promised you wouldnt mention that anymore'

**End of preview(i know its short)**


	5. K ch 4

**A/N:Okay we're back on schedule sorry for the delay but school been a pain lately I know I used of done this during winter break all well whats done is done at least I've updated right thats whats important.**

**Pairings:Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,TemShikaIno(you just have to lurve love triangles! )**

**Disclaimer: Might as well get this over with I do not own Naruto only in my dreams lol The only thing I own is the plot Edit:(not even the plot ToT i just have been informed that there's an anime similar to this it sucks but all well i swear i did think of this before!!!!!! i knew the sad truth )**

**Key:**

/inner self/

'thoughts'

(author's notes only if its during the story)

**A/N out of the story**

"dialogue"

_**Sasuke's little Alergy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Recap:**

_"no its okay i can manage to walk by myself"i said completely standing up and started to walk (more like limp lol) feeling as the pain is setting through my left leg trying not to wince._

_"no its clearly shows that you cannot walk come one "_

_'ugh shes cant touch me '_

_/come on you know you want to feel her skin around you/_

_'but you know what will happen if she touches me'_

_He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't relize(sp?) that sakura already position his hand over her shoulder and her hand to his waist so he can walk_

_'oh shit she touched me'_

**End of Recap**

/oh dude she's touching us isn't that so awesome/

This time Sasuke didn't answered back like he normally would he was worried more of the situation. He looked down at his skin and his eyes widened surprised... heee didn't have a mark not one single sign of a rash. Now he was confused why is he allergic to every girl and not with this one he kept pondering that the whole way to the nurse's office

"So do you have any idea why Naruto would push you off the window?" Sakura questioned

"Umm I don't know I didn't do anything to the dobe."

"hmmmm? because it doesn't seem right that he wouldn't do this without a reason."

"Well maybe he's jealous"

"Yea that could be he always like to pick a good rival every year."

their chit chat came to a closing as they reached their destination Sasuke looked at the door wondering how would the nurse look like and her or his reaction to his reason why he got injured He will soon find out.

"Oh hi sakura what brings you here?"

" Hi Shizune well as you can see I have an injured here" sakura answered pointing to sasuke.

"Oh dear I didn't even notice so what happen?" shizune said as got out of the was and let the boy sit at bed.

"I fell off the window."Sasuke said as if it was nothing.

"Another one wow this seems to be a daily thing" Shizune went to go get an ice pack.As she came back she was going to put it on sasuke's leg but Sasuke stopped her from getting close.

"Don't worry I'll do it " He said as he grabed the ice pack from her hand without touching her.

"Okay then " Shizune turned to sakura now"Sakura you can go to class now thank you for bringing him here"

"No problem bye " She said as she waved at them and turned to leave.

**20 minutes later**

"Is your leg feeling better" Shizune asked Sasuke just nodded.

"Okay then do you want to go back to class now "

"Aa" Sasuke said as he stood up feeling all better.

"Then you may leave if your sure your okay"

Sasuke didn't say anything after he just got and left her office on his way to his classroom now he was completly confused.

'Why didn't i get a rash around her'

/maybe she's a dude disguised as a hott chick/

' come on lets be resonable she can't be a dude look at her_ physic'_

/I am being resonable don't you remember the haku incident?/

'I had almost forgot about that why'd you have to remind me' he growned

/you got to admit that was funny/

_Flashback:_

_It was luch time and I was just chilling with the homies (lol just kidding okay now for what really happened)_

_I was going on my way to lunch when out the far corner I saw this beautiful girl. Hold up this is an all guys school how can there be a girl here? Like I heard there was a new student but I didn't think it was a girl. _

_/well I say it's a girl and she's fine as hell/_

_'I know huh?'_

_/Why don't you go talk to her?/_

_' you know what I think I will'_

_Sasuke walked up to the mysterious girl. once he got to her_

_"Hey What's up" sasuke said with a seductive voice_

_the mysterious girl blushed in a light red "hi" she said in a voice so low you could almost not hear it_

_"So what's your name?"_

_"Hakuriko"_

_"What a lovely name."_

_She blushed again._

_One Week later_

_I've been going out with Hakuriko for over a week now and it's been going great I've never met someone like her she's perfect._

_"Hey What's up Zabuza"_

_"Oh Sasuke is is true your going out with the new kid?"_

_"Yea but what about it"_

_"Wow I never knew you roll that way"_

_"Roll WHAT way?"_

_"You know I never knew you were gay"_

_"Dude! I'm not gay"_

_"But you just say your going out with Haku"_

_"I'm going out with Hakuriko not Haku!"_

_"Umm Hakuriko is his alias"_

_"What you got to be kidding"_

_"I know I was shock too when I found out but it's true Hakuriko is A GUY!!"_

_"Oh no you mean all this time I've been mmmmaaaaking out with a guy" Sasuke shuddered_

_"You actually made out with him HAHAHA "_

_"Come on please tell me your lieing "_

_"I wish I was I mean I feel bad for you but I'm 100 sure he is a male "_

_"But there's only one way you can prove it to me"_

_" and what is it ?"_

_"Somebody has to pance him!"_

_"well who's going to do that "_

_Sasuke turned to face zabuza in the eye._

_"NOOO I couldn't possibly do that"_

_"Yes you can if your that certain that Hakuriko is a dude"_

_"Alright fine"_

_Later that day_

_"Okay you know the plan right?"_

_"Yea"_

_Zabuza left and Sasuke went to find Haku to set their plan into action once He found him/her_

_"Hey baby!" Sasuke forced himself to say_

_"Hi"Haku(riko) said getting close to sasuke to gice him a kiss. Sasuke stopped him/her and just gave him/her a hug.At that very momment Zabuza came behind Haku(riko) and pulled down her skirt._

_"AHHHHHHHH!"HAKU yelled_

_"Oh dear god "Sasuke said as he noticed that haku did actually have a dick. Soon after he fainted._

_End of Flashback_

'Hey it was your fault that I went with Haku'

/Umm I've said it before and I'll say it again SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO ME/

' I don't know I guess it was hormones that time'

/and you say your not perverted like me/.

End of Chapter 4

To be continued

**----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Oh god that was fun writing the whole haku thing inspired me by American Pie Beta House though that ended different and this one actually did turn out to be a guy.**

**Sasuke:Why did I have to be the victim**

**Me:your my ticket to get this story funny and interesting so it had to be done**

**Sasuke:So you were using me**

**Me:Exactly**

**Sasuke:your so mean - and ran away crying-**

**Me:Okay sorry Sasuke fans but it was too funny to pass okay bye AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Preview for next chappie:**

"Hey Naruto do you know Sakura?"

"Yea why do you know her?"

"I just met her today but can I ask you a question?"

"sure go ahead"

"Is she a guy?"

**End of Preview **

"


	6. Author's notes

**A/N: Alright I hate to say this because well some of you did like my story, and I greatly appreciate that but….. There's only one bad thing I lost my interest in Naruto and Anime for the fact. Like I didn't completely abandoned it I just check the manga once in a while. But that's it! Now if your thinking **_**"how could you why??"**_** or **_**"you traitor!!"**_** Well I found my new Japanese obsession ……………….. Dramas. **

**What are dramas? Hmm how could I explain it well most dramas are based off mangas so you can just think of it of a live action version series of an anime/manga. Yup and it's amazing because my whole train of thought changed. Like why would you fangirl over a Japanese cartoon when you can fangirl over a real Japanese person!! **

**So I'm terribly sorry to say this but I won't be writing anymore naruto fics…… I had so many ideas to make fics and only got around to do some of them but never finish so I'll leave that up to anybody who wants to continue them I hope you all forgive me and if you still don't get why would I leave anime then check out a drama and maybe you'll get what I mean. **


End file.
